


Raspberries

by Another_Starlight



Category: Free!
Genre: Cute, Dorks in Love, M/M, Tickling, Ticklish Nagisa, raspberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Starlight/pseuds/Another_Starlight
Summary: Nagisa is curious: Does your skin really get smoother if you eat a lot of raspberries? Maybe his boyfriend knows more about that. Basically Nagisa being a cute idiot and Makoto loving said idiot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Free! fanfic - The manga/anime and all the characters doesn't belong to me.  
> Warning: This fanfic contains lots of fluff and tickling and is based on a prompt I got on Tumblr

“Mako-chan. Does your skin really get smoother if you eat a lot of raspberries?”

“Huh?”

Makoto turned around in his chair, a surprised expression on his face when he looked over at his tiny boyfriend who was laying on his bed playing around with his phone.

“I heard some girls in my class talk about it during lunch time and just wondered if it's true?” said the small blond as he rolled onto his stomach and started to type something into his phone.

The taller boy could only roll his eyes with a small smile on his face. His boyfriend really thought over the starngest things sometimes before he got pulled out of his thoughts by Nagisas voice.

“Oh I found something! Here: “Raspberries are loaded with ellagic acid, an antioxidant that research shows can prevent wrinkles when applied to the skin...” read the blond out loud while scrolling further down.

“Did you just google that?” asked Makoto half laughing as he stood up to walk over to his boyfriend sat down next to him on the bed and looked over his shoulder so he could look on the phone.

“But do you really think that they could make your skin smooth?” asked Nagisa while moving his legs back and forth, not convinced from the different beauty sides that said something from acids and other things that should work wonders for the skin.

“Your skin is already smooth enough Nagisa, don't worry about it.” laughed Makoto and stretched his hand out to lightly stroked his lovers cheek to prove his point.

“I'm not worried I'm just not sure if that wor- You know what. Let's just test it.” interrupted Makoto the smaller boy and looped his arm around Nagisas waist to turn him on his back and crawled over him.

“Mako-chan?” asked the smaller boy with a confused look on his face when his boyfriend suddenly was on top of him.

“Let's see if raspberries really makes your skin smooth” said the taller teen and smiled down on his still confused boyfriend.

“But Mako-chan, we don't even have raspberrIhhhhk! Nohohhoh Mako-chahahan” shrieked Nagisa and exploded into laud laughter when suddenly warm lips were pressed on his neck and a huge sloppy raspberry where blown onto the sensitive skin.

“I thought you wanted raspberries Nagisa” grinned Makoto and pushed his lovers shirt up to uncover the body beneath and bend down to blow the next raspberry.

“NOHOHOHO Mako-chaaan! I-it tihihckelehes, stohohop.”

“But you wanted your skin to be more smooth didn't you?” teased the green eyed teen and placed ticklish little kisses and raspberries all over his lovers upper body.

“Nohoho. Nohohoht theher! Nahaha pleahah M-Makotooo!” squeaked Nagisa when a big raspberry landed onto his lowest rip and his whole body was shaking with laughter by now. All the poor boy could do was gripping his lovers hair tightly and trying to push his head away but it was to no use.

“Hmm, I think your stomach and chest is smooth enough but what's with your neck and face?” asked Makoto with a fake-serious expression on his face.

“Pleahehes noho hehe.” giggled Nagisa and hold his hands in front of him to protect himself but large hands grabbed his wrist and pinned them besides his head.

Mischievous green eyes looked down on him and Nagisa was already giggling before the tickling even started.

“Ready for your beauty cur?” asked Makoto teasingly but the smaller boy couldn't even answer, when lips where already on his skin and started tutoring him again.

The small blond screeched and squirmed when his boyfriend attacked more of his sensitive skin and spared not one inch of it. When Makoto placed another horrible tingling and ticklish raspberry right behind Nagisas ear, the smaller teen had tears of mirth rolling down onto his from laughing reddened cheeks.

Makoto smiled at his still giggling boyfriend and released him only to wrap him into a gentle hug.

"I think your smooth enough" whispered the taller teen as he lightly patted his lovers fluffy golden hair.

They laid like that for a few sweet moments, body tightly pressed together in a warm hug until Nagisa started to speak.

“Mako-chan.”

“Hmm?”

“I have your slobber all over me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or constructive critic if you like :)


End file.
